Second Chances
by Victoria Paige
Summary: Things may not always be the way they seem. When things in life get flipped upside down, what will you do to fix it? Sometimes it's good to give someone a second chance.
1. Chapter 1: Facing the Past

**Ch. 1 Facing the Past**

* * *

You are a single mom to twins, a girl and a boy. You worked hard to provide for your children, and for yourself. Life was hard, and it was difficult, but you didn't have a choice. With two little mouths to feed and two lives that depend solely on you, there was no choice but to survive and push through it. You sometimes wished that things had gone differently; that things hadn't turned out the way they did. But, then you wouldn't have Kyra or Braeden, and that was just something you weren't willing to give up.

You couldn't help but think about the past sometimes. It would creep up on you when you least expected it to. You had memories that would haunt your dreams forever; memories you wished you could forget. But, now the memories came flooding back. There was a reunion for all of your friends in college in a week, and just the thought of a reunion brought back every memory you had of the past.

* * *

**_May 2009_**

* * *

_"Hey Darren, I think it's about time we finally talked about next year, and what will happen once we graduate next Friday," you said._

_"Ok," Darren said. "What do you want to do?"_

_"You know that I love you, and I know that you love me too, but is it really fair to either of us to continue this if you are going on to L.A. and I am going back home?" you asked._

_"I don't know Paige," he said. "I do see where you are coming from, but I don't know if I am ready to say goodbye."_

_'I don't know if I am either, Darren," you replied. "But, I just feel like taking a break right now would be the best for us in the end."_

_"A break?" he said. "What exactly do you mean by a break?"_

_"What if we just took a break for now? We won't be in a relationship anymore, but we will leave our options open. If in the future we find ourselves together again, we can pick right back up where we left off," you said._

_"You mean like putting our relationship on pause?" he asked._

_"You could think of it like that I guess," you laughed. "But, I want this to be our decision, not just mine. "I'm not completely ready to make this decision either, and if you really think that we can make the long distance work, please tell me. I do love you Darren, and I want you to live your dream of becoming an actor."_

_"I love you too Paige. And I want you to live out all of your dreams as well," he said. "If we do decide to take a break, you have to promise me one thing."_

_"Anything," you replied._

_"You have to promise me we will stay in touch and we will remain friends," he said, "And don't lie and pretend we will remain friends like every other couple that breaks up. You and I have to be different; you and I started as friends, so we have to keep being friends. Promise?"_

_"I promise," you smiled back. _

* * *

**_August 2009_**

* * *

_"Hey Dare, I know it's been a while since we last talked. We've both been really busy. But, I really need to talk to you, and it has to be over the phone. So, please call me once you get this message, thanks, Paige."_

_That was the sixth message you left on Darren's cell phone. You couldn't believe you were pregnant. You and Darren were always careful. You didn't know how this happened, but now all you could do was focus on what lied ahead. _

_It wasn't like Darren to not return your phone calls. You had both kept your promise to remain friends; this wasn't like him at all. He didn't call you back, but he at least text you back._

**_Darren_**_: Got ur msgs. What do u want?_

**_You_**_: Hey, what's up with u? It's not like u to not call me back. But, we really do need t talk and I don't want 2 do it over txt msgs. _

**_Darren_**_: I'm busy and don't have time just txt me._

**_You_**_: Pls Dare, this shouldn't be done in a txt msg_

**_Darren_**_: Look either txt me or forget about it. This is a waste of my time. _

**_You_**_: Ok, fine. I'm almost 4 months pregnant._

**_Darren_**_: UR PREGNANT?! Who's the daddy?_

**_You_**_: WTF Darren, YOU ARE!_

**_Darren_**_: Whatever. We broke up, so it's no longer my problem._

**_You_**_: What are you saying?! What the hell is going on Darren, seriously?_

**_Darren_**_: Just leave me alone. We're done._

_You could not believe what just happened. Not once in the years you've known Darren did you ever think he was the guy who would walk away and abandon you. You broke down in tears and cried it out. But, once the tears dried up you put him in the past and focused on your future. You didn't have time to dwell on him or focus on him; now your only priority and your only focus was you and your future child. _

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

You couldn't believe you were going to Chicago. You didn't want to go, but Lauren, Joey, Jaime Lyn, and Brian all relentlessly begged you to come to the reunion. You didn't want to face the possibility that he might be there, but you also didn't want him to keep you away from your friends.

You arrived at the restaurant for the reunion and saw all of your friends from college. You were having so much fun talking and reminiscing about the "old days" that you had forgotten Darren might show up. You missed your friends; you missed the fun you had with them. Talking with them made it seem as though nothing had changed.

You had completely lost track of time just talking and having fun when you heard a familiar voice behind you.

"Hey Paige, it's been a while," he said.

You turned around to see Darren standing there. All of a sudden every memory flooded your mind and all you wanted to do scream. But, you remained calm, and kept your composure.

"Yep," was all you said as you walked away.

"Hey come on, I know we broke up, but that was years ago and it was mutual," he said as he grabbed your arm.

"EXCUSE ME?!" you yelled. "DON'T YOU DARE COME UP IN HERE ACTING AS THOUGH EVERYTHING IS OK, NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you talking about? I thought we both decided breaking up was the best thing for both of us, I don't know what you're mad about," he said.

"I tell you I'm pregnant, you completely bail on me, and now you have the audacity to act as though you know nothing?! I feel as though I should be shocked, yet I'm not!" you spat at him.

"Pregnant?! What the hell are you talking about? You never told me you were pregnant!" he said wide-eyed and shocked.

"BULLSHIT DARREN! I tried calling you countless times and you never returned my calls. Finally, I tried texting you and when you finally responded you said you wanted nothing to do with me. Don't play the innocent card with me asshole!" you yelled at him.

"I never got any voicemail or text message, I swear. And if I had, I wouldn't have walked away!" he yelled back.

"Really, then explain the text messages from you three years ago," you said.


	2. Chapter 2: Flipped Upside Down

**Ch. 2: Flipped Upside Down**

* * *

"Can we please go somewhere to talk about this?" Darren pleaded as he remembered they were still in the restaurant.

"Fine," you said as you began walking to the door.

You and Darren walked out of the restaurant and he motioned you over to the black SUV he came in. You both got in the car to begin talking.

"Ok, start from the beginning, you were pregnant?!" he said still in shock.

"Yes, and you completely abandoned me," you said almost near tears.

"I told you, I never heard from you, just please tell me from the beginning," he pleaded.

"Fine. I found out I was pregnant about a month and a half after we broke up. I was in shock myself, but I knew I needed to tell you. So, I kept calling you and leaving voicemails. I must have left 4 or 5 messages, and you never returned a single one. Finally, I sent you a text message begging you to call me because I needed to talk to you. I didn't want to tell you through a text message. You are the one who snapped at me, and when I finally gave in and texted you I was pregnant, you accused me of sleeping around, asking if you were the father. I said of course you were, and you told me that you were done with me and that was it. You abandoned me and left me alone. So stop lying to me and face the fact that you left me alone!" you said in tears.

Darren just sat there for a few minutes trying to absorb everything and figure things out. Finally, he shook his head and spoke.

"I swear to you, Paige, I never got a single voicemail or a single text message. Please believe me. I swear to you, had I known, I _never_ would have abandoned you, I swear," he pleaded.

You were so confused, he sounded sincere, but that didn't explain the text messages you received from him.

"Then how do you explain the voicemails, and the text messages? I didn't just make them up, they came from your phone," you said.

"I can't tell you, I don't know," he said.

"Did you lose your phone or let someone borrow it then? I just don't understand how you knew nothing about it, yet I received messages," you said.

"No I didn't lose my phone, and I never lent it to anyone. I cannot explain it right now, but I promise I will do everything to figure it out," he said. "Please tell me, did you have the baby?"

"Yes, I had the babies," you said.

"Babies?!" he said wide-eyed.

"I had twins," you said. "We have a daughter, Kyra Paige, and a son, Braeden Michael."

"I have a son and a daughter?" he asked in tears.

"Yes. Kyra looks a lot like me, but Braeden is the spitting image of you. It still amazes me that they are already two years old," you said tears in your eyes as well.

"Two? They're already two? Can I see a picture of them?" he asked.

"Yeah, here," you said as you handed him a picture of Kyra and Braeden both sitting in front of their toys.

Darren put his hand over his mouth as tears began to fall down his face. You couldn't believe all of this was happening. It felt like your world was being flipped upside down. There was a part of you that was hopeful at the prospect that Darren would finally come back and be a part of your children's lives; however, you still didn't fully trust that he didn't send you those text messages years ago.

"Paige, can I please meet them?" he finally asked.

"What? Meet them? They're not here, and we need to talk a lot more and figure this out before we take that step," you said.

"I'm they're father! I have a right to see them!" he demanded.

"I'm not saying you can never see them. It's just everything is happening so fast and I need to wrap my head around it. These are my children, and I don't want anyone just walking in and out of they're lives. I have to feel comfortable with you, and we _need_ to talk more and fix things between us, before we bring them into this," you said. "My world has just flipped upside down and we need to take this one step at a time."

"Yeah, I understand," he said as he nodded. "My world has been flipped upside down too, believe me."

"So where so we go from here?" you asked.

"You said take this one step at a time, right? So let's start with rebuilding our trust," he said.

"Ok, let's start," you said.

* * *

**a/n**: So chapter 2 is finished, please let me know how you like it or if you have any suggestions. I've been playing around with a bunch of ideas and I haven't decided which direction I am going to take. so just let me know!


	3. Chapter 3: Pieces of the Puzzle

**Ch. 3 Pieces of the Puzzle**

* * *

It was late so you and Darren decided to call it a night without returning to the party. He drove you back to your hotel room and dropped you off. You both agreed to meet up tomorrow to talk and try to get through this.

You got to your room and tried to wind down. You were still in so much shock that you almost felt numb. Before you had a chance to change you heard a knock at the door. You opened the door to find Lauren and Jaime Lyn standing there with a bottle of vodka and a bag of food from the restaurant.

"Girl, I think we need to talk," Lauren said.

"Yeah and we brought talking aids," Jaime Lyn said holding up the vodka and food.

"Hey guys, come in," you said with a smile. They always knew how to make you smile.

You all walked over to your bed and everyone sat down spreading out the food and grabbing glasses to start drinking.

"So you need to spill everything, and don't you dare leave out a single detail," Lauren said.

"Yeah, like you were pregnant, and it was Darren's! I can't believe he wasn't there, or that he never mentioned anything. That is so not him. Details girl!" Jaime Lyn chimed in.

"Ok, ok, I will tell you," you said half defensive, half laughing.

You explained everything to them. You started with the break up, finding out you were pregnant, trying to tell Darren, the texts messages you received, and finished with everything that happened tonight. Everything was so fresh, you began to tear up, but luckily Lauren and Jaime Lyn always knew how to cheer you up.

"I know everything is confusing, and it doesn't make any sense right now, but I think you should believe Darren when he says he didn't know anything. He is not that kind of guy and he never has been. In all the years we have been friends, he would never be the guy that walked away," Jaime Lyn said.

"Yeah Paige, Darren wouldn't just walk away. I don't think he's lying either," Lauren added.

"I guess, but it just doesn't make any sense. What about the voicemails, and the text messages? Who sent those to me? He said he never lost his phone or lent it to anyone," you said.

"Well….no that would be crazy, never mind," Lauren said.

"What would be crazy?" Jaime Lyn asked.

"Well, remember the crazy chick Darren started seeing after Paige? I never did like her, but even that would be crazy," Lauren said.

"What are you saying Lauren?" you asked.

"There was this chick that Darren started to see about a month or so after you two broke up. There was something always off about her. She was always so clingy and she always seemed possessive. She always had an issue with Darren being around us, or any other girl for that matter, and none of us liked her at all. We were all happy when she was out of the picture," Lauren said.

"You don't think? No…she wouldn't….well yeah she kinda would, knowing her," Jaime Lyn said.

"Are you trying to tell me it could've been her sending me those text messages?" you almost screamed.

"I can't be sure, but to be honest, I can't say I would be too shocked," Lauren said.

You can't believe what you just heard. Was there a possibility that Darren was telling the truth and this chick is the one who kept you two apart? Your head started to spin and you began to feel a little nauseous.

"I can't believe what I am hearing. All of these years thinking that he just abandoned me and left me alone was too much; and now there is a possibility that things could have been different, there is a chance that some crazy bitch kept him away from his children? I don't how much I can take-in in one night," you said near tears.

"I know it's hard, and I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now, but I would get some rest for tonight, and then in the morning when you meet up with Darren, talk with him about this and see if he can find out from her," Jaime Lyn said.

"Ok, thanks girls, I don't know what I would do without you," you said.

"We love you, and we will let you sleep now," Lauren said.

With that, they left your hotel room. You thought you were numb before, now feeling no longer existed. So much happened tonight that you just needed to sleep. You were going to talk to Darren in the morning and get to the bottom of this. You were going to ask him about the girl who may have kept you apart. But for now, you were going to sleep.

* * *

**a/n**: So here is the next installment. Please let me know what you think, as always.


	4. Chapter 4: It All Makes Sense

**A/N:** Just a note, the name of Darren's ex is completely fictional and not based on anyone real

* * *

**Ch. 4 It All Makes Sense**

* * *

It was your last day in Chicago before you had to go back home. You agreed to Darren meeting you at your hotel room so that you could both talk in private without the fear of interruption by paparazzi or fans. This was a conversation that could not afford such interruptions. So, you hopped in the shower and got dressed. You weren't trying to make any particular impression, but you felt cleaning up would be appropriate.

About a half hour later Darren arrived to your hotel room and knocked at the door.

"Hey, I hope you were able to get some sleep last night," Darren said when you opened the door.

"Yeah I got some, after Lauren and Jaime Lyn left, come on in," you said.

Darren walked in and sat down at the table in the living area. You followed him and sat in the chair across from him.

"Lauren and Jaime Lyn were here? What did you tell them?" he asked.

"I told them everything because they demanded it," you smirked. "And they had some very interesting insights into the whole situation."

"Really? And what are those insights?" he asked.

"Well, they mentioned a girl you started dating about a month or so after we broke up. They said she was always possessive and jealous. They said that no one liked her, and even went as far as to say that they wouldn't be shocked if she was the one who sent me the text messages," you said.

"They told you about Alicia?" he asked. "Yeah, we started seeing each other about a month after you and I went our separate ways. We only dated for about a month and a half before I realized how possessive she was and broke it off. I was thinking about it all last night, and her name came to my mind as well. I remember her mentioning something to me about how everything she did was for the greater good of us. At the time I didn't fully understand it and I just blew it off, but now that this is happening I am afraid it's going to make more sense. So, this morning I called and left her a message and now I am just waiting for her to return my call."

"I can't believe this could all be real," you said in shock. "I just don't even know what to think anymore."

"Believe me, I completely understand. I feel as though my world is upside down," he said.

"Yeah upside down is an understatement," you smirked.

"So, please tell me what you have been up to, and tell me about Kyra and Braeden," he asked.

You started to tell him about your life. You talked about being pregnant, giving birth, how supportive your parents have been. You talked about your job and talked about Kyra and Braeden. You told him their likes and dislikes, their favorite games and toys, and tried to paint Darren a thorough picture of them. You even showed him all the pictures you had on your phone.

After you finished talking about your life, Darren went on to talk about his. He talked about the success of Starkid Productions, and his job on Glee. Just as he was about to finish his phone rang; it was her.

"Hello?... Hey Alicia, I need to talk to you…It's really important so do you have a minute?... I need to ask you a very serious question, and if you have any respect for me at all you will at least have the decency to tell me the truth…When you and I dated three years ago, did you respond to text messages on my phone?...Text messages from a girl named Paige?...WHAT?!...YOU HIJACKED MY PHONE AND RESPONDED TO **_MY_** TEXT MESSAGES?!...YOU KNEW SHE WAS PREGNANT AND NEVER TOLD ME?!...HOW DARE YOU! ARE YOU THAT INSANE?!...I CAN'T EVEN SPEAK YOU RIGHT NOW! EXPECT TO HEAR FROM MY LAWYERS, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Darren yelled into the phone and hung up.

You sat there stunned. You couldn't speak, you could barely even think. There it was; the answer. She was the one who texted you all those years ago. She was the one who kept Darren away from Kyra and Braeden.

"I can't believe her! I can't believe this! There has got to be something I can do about this. She can't get away with what she did!" he said.

"I can't believe it either, and as much as I want to give her a piece of my mind, all I can say right now is at least now we have some answers. At least now, we have a place to start from," you said.

"Yeah, that's true. But, it just kills me inside that because of her I missed out on so much of our children's lives," he said.

"It kills me too, but it doesn't have to stay that way," you said.

"What?" he said looking up at you. "Are you saying I can be a part of their lives?"

"I'm saying that it is going to take a lot of discussion and logistics, it's not going to be easy, but yes, I am saying that you can be a part of their lives. But, it will be on my terms, and you have to realize that just because you are a 'celebrity' does not mean that I want to be, nor do I want my children to be in the spotlight," you said.

"Yes, I completely understand, and I am willing to work it out with you and discuss whatever needs to be discussed. I just want to get to know them and have them know me. I am willing to do whatever it takes," he said with a smile.

It had been a long day, and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. As crazy as everything has been, you couldn't lie; there was always a part of you that wished Darren would come back to be with Kyra and Braeden. You always wanted them to have their father in their lives. You knew it wasn't going to be easy, and you knew it was going to be an even longer afternoon, but you were ready to talk this out and set up a plan.

* * *

**a/n:** Ch. 4 is here! Please let me know what you think, as always.


	5. Chapter 5: Talking it Out

**Ch. 5 Talking it Out**

* * *

"There is so much to talk about, I don't even know where to begin," you said.

You and Darren ordered room service for lunch. As much as you wanted to get out and see the city, there was a lot that needed to be discussed before your flight tomorrow, and you couldn't risk any interruptions to your conversation.

"I know what you mean, but I am willing to start anywhere," Darren said.

"Well first off, how do you expect to manage your schedule and see them, especially seeing as you live in LA, and we live in Northern California? First things first, Darren, if you plan on being in their lives, it has to be consistent. They are young and need stability, and I won't allow you to come into their lives only to flake on them and not be there," you said.

"Look Paige, I know this is difficult, and I know that you are looking out for their best. But I promise you, I am not going anywhere. I am not going to flake on them, and I **_will_** be there. I have missed two years of their lives; two years I will **_never_** get back. Now I know that it wasn't your fault, but we can't change the past. All we can do is go from here and I don't want to lose any more time. I know there is a distance between us, but we can work it out. I know it is too soon to ask you to come towards LA, but I will make time in my schedule to come up to you at least once a month for now, more often later on," he said.

"That sounds like something I can manage. Another question though, what about your fame and popularity? What do you plan on doing in regards to that? I am not trying to dictate how you manage your career, but you have to realize that I am not ok living my life in the spotlight, and I will not be ok with my children being in the spotlight," you said.

"Look, the paparazzi are unpredictable. I cannot guarantee what they will or won't find out, or do to find something out. What I can guarantee; however, is that I will use the upmost discretion, and I will not parade myself in public when they are with me. And if by chance the paparazzi do manage to find out, I promise that I will handle it and they will not be exposed," he said.

"I need you to know that I am serious about this Darren. Kyra and Braeden are my life, and I won't risk their lives being put through hoops and rings," you said.

"I understand completely Paige. I am not going to hurt them. Honestly, I just want to get to know them. I just want to be there for them and I want them to know that their dad loves them and wants to be with them," he said.

"You love them?" you said near tears. You always dreamed this would happen.

"Of course I do! I know that I haven't met them, and I know that I just found out about them last night, but they are my children. Just listening to you talk about them, and seeing their photos, I know that I love them and I cannot wait to meet them," he said.

"To be honest Darren, there has always been a part of me that wished you would be a part of their lives. I always wanted them to know their father, but I had begun to accept it was never gonna happen. I know the last 20-some-odd hours have flipped everything in our lives upside-down, but I have to say that there is a part of me that is happy that they have been flipped upside-down. I am really glad and relieved to know that it wasn't your fault, and that you didn't walk away. I still would like to give Alicia a piece of my mind, but I don't want to dwell on the past. I just want to focus on the future," you said.

"I agree, I am still furious with her, and I will be seeing if there is anything I can do about it because I don't think she should be able to get away with it. But, dwelling on the past is not going to help anything; dwelling on the past is going to deter from focusing on the future, and focusing on getting to know Kyra and Braeden," he said.

"I'm glad that we can agree on that," you smirked.

"So, you are leaving tomorrow to go back home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I still have a couple of days off of work, but I need to get back because my parents have to go back to work," you said.

"I do have a couple of days before I need to be back on set, would you be against me possibly coming with you so that I could meet Kyra and Braeden, and spend a couple of days getting to know them?" he asked.

"Um… well… I guess that would be ok," you said. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes I am sure about this," he said. "I just want to get to know them and make up for all the lost time."

"Ok, let's do this," you said.

* * *

**a/n:** I finished Ch. 5! Kyra and Braeden will be introduced in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think and share your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6: 1 Moment Can Change Your Life

**Ch. 6 One Moment Can Change Your Life**

* * *

Arriving home was a relief, but at the same time it was nerve-wracking and making you slightly nauseous. You can't remember being this nervous.

Last night was very interesting as you called your parents to tell them everything that happened and let them know Darren was coming to meet Kyra and Braeden. At first your parents were against the idea of Darren coming with you so soon, but after you explained everything and told them that you were ok with this, they opened up to the idea. You and Darren agreed that for this visit, it would be best that he check into a hotel seeing as everything is new and you are both still working on the kinks.

You arrived at your parents' house. Darren went to check into the hotel first so that you could pick up Kyra and Braeden and then meet him at your apartment. You both agreed that it would be best that you got to see them first and say your hellos, as well as doing this away from your parents. Although they were finally understanding of the situation, you didn't know how they would act around him, and you didn't want any other distractions right now.

You opened the front door to your parents' house and you saw Kyra and Braeden sitting on the kitchen floor coloring.

"Hi babies, Mommy's home!" you said with a giant smile on your face.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Kyra and Braeden said in unison.

They both ran to you and you gave them the biggest hug. Even though you were only gone two nights, you missed them so much.

"How are my babies? Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa?" you asked them.

"Yeah, we got to pway, and watch TV, and cowor, and pway," Kyra said.

"Yeah, and Gampa taught me how to pway bassettbawwl," Braeden beamed.

"He did!" you said. "It sounds like you guys had a lot of fun! Are you ready to go home? I have someone I want you to meet."

"Yeah!" they both said.

You grabbed all of their things and said hi to your parents. You thanked them for watching Kyra and Braeden, and you packed everything in your car. You strapped them into their car seats and headed to your apartment.

You arrived at your apartment and got Kyra and Braeden settled in and unpacked. After about 20 minutes you heard a knock at your door. You walked to the door and opened it to see Darren standing there with two bags, one pink bag and one blue bag.

"Hey you made it," you said. "And I see you brought gifts."

"Yeah, I stopped by the store and I got them a little something from me, if that is ok," Darren said.

"Yeah that's fine. Come on in and let me go get them," you said.

You walked into their room and saw them playing with their toys.

"Hey guys, will you come with me? I want you to meet someone very special," you asked them.

You grabbed their hands and walked them slowly into the family room. When you saw the look on Darren's face when he saw them for the first time nearly made your heart stop. You saw his face light up and a tear fall from his eyes. He almost couldn't contain his joy. You began to shed a few tears yourself.

"Kyra, Braeden, this is Darren. Can you say hi?" you asked them.

"Hi," they both said sheepishly as they buried their heads into each one of your thighs.

"Guys it's ok," you said with a smile. "Darren is really nice, and he is really special. Guys, Darren is your daddy."

Braeden peeked his head out first, and Kyra followed soon after. You took their hands and led them closer to Darren. At first they seemed a little shy, but once Darren kneeled down, they were more at ease.

"Hi Kyra. Hi Braeden. My name is Darren, and I am your daddy," Darren said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hi," they both said.

"I can't believe how gorgeous they are. I can't believe how perfect they are," he said to you.

"I couldn't agree more," you replied.

"Hey guys, I got you each a present, is that ok?" he asked them.

"Yeah!" they said as they each grabbed their respective bags.

They each ripped through their bags. They both had a teddy bear, Kyra's was pink and purple with hearts all over, and Braeden's was blue. The best part was in the hand of the bears. When you pressed the bear's right paw it said a little phrase. Kyra's bear said "Kyra, daddy loves his little princess," and Braeden's said "Braeden, daddy loves his little champ."

You couldn't help but shed tears when you heard the messages on the bears. You weren't expecting that at all, but it brought so much joy to your heart. You saw both Kyra and Braeden fascinated with the bears, and Darren shedding a few tears.

"Hey guys what do you say?" you said to them.

"Tank you, daddy!" they both said.

Both you and Darren looked at each other stunned. You didn't expect them to call him daddy, but you kinda liked it. Nothing could contain the joy when you saw Kyra and Braeden walk up to Darren and give him a hug. You saw tears falling down Darren's face, and tears began to fall down yours.

"Hey guys, do you wanna play with your daddy and me?" you asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" they both exclaimed.

You all walked into their bedroom and began to play with them and their toys.

"Thank you so much Paige," Darren said. "You can't even imagine how grateful I am right now."

"You're welcome," you said. "I can't believe they finally have you in their lives."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. "I will never abandon them. I will always be here for them."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," you said near tears.

"So what should we do these next few days?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but we will figure it out," you replied.

You and Darren continued to play with Kyra and Braeden. They showed you all of their toys and you played with each and every one of them. You knew this was just the beginning of a long journey and there were going to be bumps in the road ahead, but for once, you almost felt like a family.

* * *

**A/N: **new chapter is up! Please let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7: Change of Plans

**Ch. 7 Change of Plans**

* * *

These last few days have been almost surreal. Darren spent practically every waking moment with Kyra and Braeden. He even spent an hour each night just watching them sleep. You found it a little amusing how much he wanted to be around them, but at the same time you loved it. You knew things weren't always going to be as easy as they have been the last few days, but you were determined to make this work no matter what. You wanted Kyra and Braeden to have their father in their lives, and if Darren wanted to be a part of their lives, you weren't going to keep them from him.

Darren talked with Ryan Murphy to explain the situation and to work out a schedule with him that allowed him to come here one weekend a month for the foreseeable future. Ryan was more than understanding of the situation, but did feel that this couldn't be kept a secret for long. Ryan felt the longer this was kept a secret, the more damage would be done to Darren's career.

Darren was leaving tomorrow and now you both had to talk about how this was going to work.

"So Ryan has agreed to let me have time off each month to come here and visit you and the twins," Darren said.

"That's good. Right now they need stability, and if they can see you on a regular basis, it will be the best for them," you said.

"Another thing, Ryan is concerned that we are keeping this a secret from the public. He's not suggesting that I parade them to the world, but he fears that my trips here every month will eventually attract the paparazzi. He's afraid that the paparazzi will catch on that I am flying to the same place every month with no 'business' need to be here and want to follow me to find out why. Ryan is afraid that if this is kept a secret for too long, it will damage my career," he said.

"What?" you asked. "I don't know about this Darren. I said I wanted you in their lives, but I told you I am not ok with them being in the spotlight."

"I know, I know. And I am not going to parade them in the spotlight at all. My promise to you still stands. I will take every precaution necessary to keep them out of the spotlight and safe," he said.

"I still don't know Darren, I don't feel comfortable with the idea of my children being exposed," you said.

"Hey, listen to me," he said as he grabbed your shoulders. "I love Kyra and Braeden, and I completely respect the fact that you want them safe and don't want them exposed. But, Ryan is right. At some point, no matter how careful we are, the public will find out. And believe me, if they find out on their own, it will be a scandal. It will turn into a big mess, and it will be worse off for you and the twins. I am looking out for all of us here, mainly Kyra and Braeden. I want this transition to be as smooth as possible."

You didn't know how sure you were about all of this, but you at least had to try to make this work. You knew Darren would fight for custody if you told him he couldn't see the twins, and that would surely expose them to the public. At least this way it would be controlled, and you knew Darren wouldn't purposefully parade them in public.

"So how does this work?" you asked. "How do you tell the public and still keep them out of it?"

"Well, I still need to talk to Ryan and my manager about that, but I am sure the media and the public will want an interview with me, and with you," he said. "They will want to see the twins, but we can just show them photos. It will be crazy at first, but it won't be that way forever. All we have to do is tell the truth."

"Interviews? Photos?" you said. "This is all beginning to feel like too much."

"I know, and believe me this isn't what I wanted, but it will be a lot worse if the media finds out we kept it a secret. They won't believe the truth, and they will try and paint you as the bad guy. If they find out we kept it a secret, it would not be in the best interest of Kyra and Braeden. I'm not saying that coming out now will be easy, but now they can know the truth and we can protect Kyra and Braeden," he said.

You were still unsure, you didn't think you would ever be comfortable with this idea, but you understood where Darren was coming from.

"Ok. Talk with Ryan and your manager, and then talk with me about the best way to do this. You just have to make me one promise," you said. "You have to promise me that no matter what, you protect Kyra and Braeden. You have to promise me that they will be safe in all of this, and they won't be overexposed."

"Trust me Paige, I promise you I will look out for them no matter what. They are my children too, and I want to protect them just as much as you do," he said.

"Ok, we can do this," you said.


	8. Chapter 8: The Cat is Out of the Bag

**Ch. 8 The Cat is Out of the Bag**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Darren left for LA. He called every night promptly at 7 p.m. to say goodnight to Kyra and Braeden. You were still nervous about coming out to the media, but you had to admit you loved that Darren kept in contact with Kyra and Braeden every night. He was sticking to his word, more so even, so you had to trust that he was doing what was best for everyone.

Darren had talked with both Ryan and his manager. They agreed that coming forward with this information would be better than the media finding out on their own. You and Darren talked about it more and agreed that it was time to come out and tell the truth. You both agreed he would come clean about it via twitter and then you would both release a video interview to explain the truth. You both agreed tonight would be the night to break the news, so you logged onto twitter to see it break.

"Hey guys I got some pretty big news. A lot more details and explanation to come, but guess who found out he has a son and a daughter?" the tweet said.

And just like that the internet lit up. Everyone was asking so many questions. "Who is she?" "How could this b*tch keep you from your children?" "How do you know she is telling the truth?" "I bet you she's just a gold digger looking for her meal ticket."

You were suddenly starting to feel very uneasy. You began to regret ever agreeing to this. Everyone was being ruthless and you were starting to panic. Before you could do anything, you saw a new tweet from Darren.

"Please stop saying mean things about her. She is none of those things, and there will be a video interview in 2 days to explain everything," it said.

It made you feel a little more at ease to know that Darren did have your back, and was supporting you through this. You were just about to pick up the phone when you heard it ring.

"Hello?" you answered.

"Hey, I don't know if you have been reading twitter, but please don't let what is being said scare you. They just don't know the full story yet," Darren said.

"Yeah I read the comments, and I also read what you posted back. Thank you for having my back," you said.

"Anytime Paige. They don't understand the whole story yet, and you don't deserve to have those things said about you. I want you to know that I don't think you are any of those things," he said.

"Thank you and I know that you don't think I am those things," you said.

"So are you ready to come down this weekend and do this video?" he asked. "I would come to you, but I am afraid now that the news has broke the paparazzi will follow me and find out where you live. I don't want you or the twins exposed like that."

"I completely understand, and I am more than willing to come to you," you said. "I have everything packed, and I hope you aren't angry that I am not bringing Kyra or Braeden with me."

"No I am not angry. As much as I want to see them, it is much better for them to not come here, at least not yet. There will be too many paparazzi out there wanting photos," he said.

"Agreed," you said. "I will be on the 11 a.m. flight on Southwest."

"Great. I will have Joey come and pick you up," he said.

"Sounds great I'll see you then, bye," you said.

"See you, bye," he said as he hung up.

You dropped off Kyra and Braeden at your parents' house before you began to pack. Your parents were not happy and completely against all of this. They did not like the idea of you or the twins in the spotlight, and felt like you made the wrong decision. You understood where they were coming from, but they had to understand that this is a situation no one saw coming and you just had to roll with the punches. You couldn't keep Darren away from his children if he wanted to be in their lives, and that meant accepting the realities of his career.

You packed your bags and went to bed. The next morning you drove to the airport and got on the flight. The flight was short, and you arrived at LAX in an hour. You saw Joey waiting in the terminal for you, and he greeted you with a hug.

"Hey Paige! How are you?" Joey said.

"Nervous, but good. How are you?" you said.

"I'm doing well. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep, let's hit the road!" you said.

The ride to the apartment took about an hour with all of the traffic. But, it was good. You got to talk to Joey and catch up on what he has been up to these last three years. You told him about your life and about Kyra and Braeden. It was nice to have alone time with Joey to just catch up. You hadn't spent time talking with him in three years. Yes you saw him at the reunion, but that wasn't the same. It was moments like this that made you miss all of your friends from college.

Before you knew it, you were at the apartment and settling in. Darren finally came home from work, and welcomed you to his apartment.

"Hey Paige, how are you?" Darren said. "I hope you had a good flight."

"Hey, I did. I hope work was good," you said.

"It was. The set is a little hectic with all of the paparazzi, but that is to be expected," he said.

"Really, how bad is it?" you asked.

"It's not horrible, but it's definitely more than normal," he said. "But, right now it's just the big story. Once we come out with our side of the story and explain everything it will eventually calm down. It will be big news for a while, but eventually something else will grab their attention; it always does."

"Yeah, I hope so," you said.

"It will die down, I promise," he said. "So are you ready to do this video?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," you said.

* * *

**A/N: So I posted two chapters today, yay! I hope you like these chapters. The next chapter will be the video interview. Please let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth Will Set You Free

**A/N: Ch. 9 is here. The next chapter will flip everything upside down. Please let me know what you think, or if you think I should keep writing this story.**

* * *

**Ch. 9 The Truth Will Set You Free**

* * *

You felt as though everything was surreal. You were sitting at Darren's kitchen table as him and Joey were setting up the video camera. The interview was not going to be live because Darren was afraid too many people would try to attack you with hurtful comments and questions. Darren and Joey compiled a list of the most common questions floating online. You and Darren were going to address each question in the video and then post it online.

"Are you ready?" Darren asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. How about you?" you said.

"Let's do this," he said.

Darren sat next to you at the table. Joey positioned the camera and focused it on you and Darren. Joey hit the record button and pointed to Darren.

"Hey everyone, it's Darren Criss here, and this is Paige. We promised you an explanation, and that is what we are doing here. We have compiled a list of the most common questions everyone has been asking and we will address them all. Please understand, this situation is new to the both of us as well, and we ask that you please respect that. With that being said, we think the only way to really explain everything is to just tell you what happened," Darren said.

Darren started off explaining how you both met at the University of Michigan, you were both in the theatre department, and how you both started dating. He went on to explain your decision to take a break. He explained that the break up was mutual, and you nodded in agreement.

After Darren explained your relationship, you took over the story after he finished explaining your breakup. You went on to explain when you found out you were pregnant, and your attempts to call Darren. You then explained the conversation you thought you had with Darren when "he" told you he didn't want to be in Kyra or Braeden's life. You talked about the reunion in Chicago, and how you saw Darren again for the first time. You talked about the anger you felt, and yelling at him for walking away.

Darren chimed in and talked about how he felt finding out he had two year old twins, and thought that you had kept him from them. He explained how you both finally realized what really happened. He informed everyone that a former girlfriend of his answered the text messages and never told him.

Darren went on to talk about meeting Kyra and Braeden for the first time. The joy he felt, and the love he has. Darren then asked that the public respect the fact that this is new to you and to him.

After the situation was explained, Joey shut off the camera, and went to upload the video to Darren's Twitter account. You took a deep breath, and stretched your arms.

"So that wasn't too bad was it?" Darren asked.

"No that was the easy part, the hard part will be facing the reactions," you said.

"Yes that can be nerve wracking, but remember, we told the truth and that is the best we can do. And I have your back. I won't let anyone treat you badly; you don't deserve it," he said.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it, believe me," you said.

"Of course Paige, you are the mother of our children. I know you and I are not together anymore, but I would hope that you and I are, at the least, friends," he said.

"Yeah, I think after everything that has happened, it is best that you and I are friends," you said.

"Good," he said.

Just then you and Darren went to look at twitter to get an idea of what the general reaction was to your video. What you saw is something neither of you ever saw coming…


	10. Chapter 10: What is the truth?

**Ch. 10 What's the Truth and What's a Lie?**

* * *

You and Darren began to read through the responses everyone was posting. At first, everything seemed to be ok. A lot of people had the same things to say, "OMG! That is so heartbreaking, I am glad you were both able to figure out the truth and work it out for your kids," "How could that b*tch hijack your phone like that! Who would be so evil?"

Everyone was taking your side, and they believed you; then you saw it. Someone posted a response with a link in it, "Hey everyone, before you believe the sob story painted by Darren and Paige, check this out first."

Darren clicked the link and you both began to read an article you never saw coming.

_"Los Angeles, Calif., (9/8/2012) – Darren Criss claims to have not known about his two children until just recently, but could he have been lying?_

_Darren Criss painted an intricate sob story to us Saturday evening with his baby mama, Paige. Both claim it was a misunderstanding, and the evil hand of Darren's ex-girlfriend, that kept this family apart. But, could he be pulling a fast one on Paige and the rest of us? _

_We recently spoke with Alicia Smith, Darren's ex-girlfriend at the time, who told us that she was there when Paige left the voicemails and sent the text messages, and she tells us that Darren is the one who responded to the messages and not her._

_"I just feel that the whole truth needs to come out, especially since he is painting me to be the bad guy," Miss Smith said. "When we were dating, Darren kept getting these phone calls from Paige that he kept ignoring because he didn't want to talk to her. Finally she told him she was pregnant via text message, and he freaked out. He wasn't ready to be a father, and he couldn't handle it. So, he walked away."_

_We couldn't believe our ears, but there was more that Miss Smith added to the story._

_"I told him not to walk away," she added. "I told him that it was wrong, and he should be there for her, but he wouldn't listen to me. I didn't feel right about it and had to break up with him. I couldn't date someone who would walk away from his child like that. And as for him finding out I kept messages from him, I haven't spoken with Darren since we broke up three years ago."_

_Who is this Darren Criss? Is he a guy who was fooled by his ex-girlfriend and never knew about his children? Or is he a guy who decided he wants to be in his children's lives and came up with this intricate sob story to get his way? We will let you take in all of the facts and decide for yourself."_

You were pretty sure your heart stopped beating. You couldn't say anything, you could do anything, and you couldn't even move anything. You just sat there frozen staring at the computer screen. Darren, on the other hand, immediately started denying the article.

"Paige, oh my God, Paige I swear she is lying!" Darren said. "This is all bullshit, I swear! I did not know, I never knew; not until you told me the night of the reunion. Please Paige, you have to believe me."

He went to grab your arm, but you yanked it away. You just sat there and glared at him. You didn't know what to believe right now, and you were ready to go back home.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Darren!" you spat. "She says she hasn't talked to you since you broke up!"

"And who are you going to believe, Paige?!" he snapped back. "Are you going to believe a girl you have never met, or me? We dated for 3 years, and not once did I ever lie to you! Why would I start now?"

"For the exact reasons stated in the article!" you yelled. "How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because if I had known all along, I would have just shown up asking to see them!" he yelled back. "You heard the phone call I had with Alicia. You heard me yelling at her after she admitted sending the text messages."

"You know what? I just don't know what to believe anymore!" you said. "For all I know right now that phone call was a fake. I can't take this right now; I need time to think about this. I am just going to check into a hotel and catch a flight home tomorrow."

"Come on Paige, please, let's talk about this." he pleaded. "You don't have to go."

"Yes I do," you said. "I need time to think, and I need to do it alone."

"If that is what you need, then I will give you time," he said. "But, please, stay here tonight, you don't have to get a hotel. Stay here tonight, and I will help arrange your flight change in the morning."

"Ok, fine," you said.

With that you went to the spare room to get some sleep. You had no idea what to believe or what to think. You wanted to believe in your heart that Darren wouldn't lie to you. But, everything was just so confusing. You fell asleep in no time; the last couple of hours have completely wiped you out.

The next morning you woke up and packed your things. Darren arranged for your flight to leave at 11 a.m. and he offered to drive you to the airport. The majority of the car ride was silent. Only a few words and generic questions were asked. When you finally reached LAX, Darren pulled up to the departure curb to let you out.

"I really hate to see you leave Paige, but I understand you need time to think," he said. "I hope you don't mind if I come up to visit Kyra and Braeden in the next week or two. I haven't been able to see them yet, and I have time in my schedule."

"Look Darren, with everything that has happened, I really need time to think and re-evaluate things," you said. "Until I can grasp my head around what has happened and figure out the truth, it's best that you don't see Kyra or Braeden."

"Paige, you can't do this," he snapped. "They are my children too and I have every right to see them."

"Look this isn't permanent, but I have to look out for them," you said. "So, for now it is best that you don't see them. Give me my time to think things through, and then we will discuss what happens in the future. Now I have to leave for my flight. I will call you when I am ready to talk, but please respect that I need my space."

"Ok," he said. "I will do that"

You took your bags and you checked into your flight. You spent the hour-long flight just thinking about everything. Just when you thought you were getting to be a happy little family, it was turned upside down. Was this going to be the end of your happy family?

* * *

**A/N: New Chapter is posted! Please review and let me know what you think. I haven't fully decided which direction I want to go next, I have a couple ideas in mind, so let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11: Picking up the Pieces

**Ch. 11 Picking up the Pieces**

* * *

It had been a few days since you left Darren's apartment. You've had a lot of time to think, with a little help from Joey, Lauren, Jaime Lyn, and Brian. Every one of them either called you, text you, or emailed you. They told all told you the same thing, Darren wasn't lying. They told you to call him and fix this because he has been a much better person ever since you came back into his life.

You took everything they said to heart and realized that you needed to let your fears go. You realized that everything Alicia said just scared you. You were afraid of even the possibility that what she said was true, but you realized that deep down, you always knew it was a lie. So you called Darren and told him if he still had time in his schedule, he could come up this weekend to talk to you before seeing Kyra and Braeden.

Darren arrived at your place early Saturday morning. You had dropped off Kyra and Braeden at your parents' house last night in anticipation. You let Darren in and you both sat on the couch.

"Thanks for letting me come over Paige," Darren said.

"Of course, I think we really need to talk," you said.

"Yeah, we do," He said.

"Look Darren, I am really sorry for last weekend. I am so sorry that I didn't believe you, and I walked away. I'm sure you know that almost everyone told me you weren't lying, but that's not what changed my mind. I finally realized that I always knew you weren't lying, I was just so afraid of the possibility that it could be true that I completely freaked out. I am really sorry, I hope you can forgive me, and I really hope we can move past this and continue to be friends because I want us to be friends," you said.

"Thank you Paige, for finally believing me, and I do forgive you. I want to be friends, I do, but we have got to trust each other. This road is not going to be easy, and if you freak out and bail at every hard moment, this will never work. We have to stand beside each other and trust that neither of us will ever lie to each other, especially since we have two beautiful children together," Darren said.

"I know that Darren, and I am so sorry. Please realize that this is so new to me. I am not used to have any part of my life in the spotlight, and agreeing to share this with the public was terrifying to me. That alone was terrifying; add on top of it, that article. I completely freaked out and I am sorry. After these last few days I realized that I can trust you, and that I do trust you, please believe me," you pleaded.

"I do believe you, that's what friends are _supposed_ to do," he smirked as he nudged you.

"Hey! Give me a break!" you laughed.

"Never," he laughed back.

"Evil!" you said.

"Always," he answered.

"So what exactly is going to happen now that that article is out in the open," you asked.

"Don't worry, I talked with my manager and they have already started damage control. I have released statements denying Alicia's claims and if you haven't already noticed, every one of our friends in Starkid came to our defense on twitter. I don't think it's perfect just yet, but we're definitely getting closer," Darren said.

"Really? That's great! I can't believe everyone did that for us. I haven't picked up a computer since last weekend," you said.

"Of course they did, they're our friends," he said.

"Yeah, I know," you said as you rolled your eyes.

"Sure you did," he laughed.

You both kept joking around and then you suggested that you both pick up Kyra and Braeden and spend the afternoon hanging out. He agreed to that and went with you to your parents' house. You picked up Kyra and Braeden and they were both excited to see you and Darren.

"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy! Daddy!" they both exclaimed.

"Hey babies!" you exclaimed.

"Hi champ! Hi princess!" Darren said.

"Are you guys ready to go home?" you asked.

"Yeah, can we pway wiff daddy?" Braeden asked.

"Yeah, I wanna pway wiff daddy!" Kyra added.

"Of course! That's why he's here guys, to see you!" you said.

"Yeah guys, I can't wait to play with you," Darren said.

You and Darren strapped Kyra and Braeden into their car seats and headed back to your place. The entire car ride back Kyra and Braeden could not stop talking. Darren ate it all up and kept talking with them. You finally understood what everyone meant when they said Darren was a better person with them in his life. You could feel the joy radiating off of him. You arrived at your apartment and spent the rest of the day and evening having fun playing with Kyra and Braeden. You felt like a little happy family (as much of a family as you could be), and you felt like this was really going to work.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter is here! I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Start of Something New

**Ch. 12 The Start of Something New**

* * *

It has been almost a year since you finally worked things out with Darren. A lot of changes have been made, but everything was going better than you ever expected. Darren has stepped up more than you could have dreamed. He made sure to come up and visit you and the kids once every month. You even agreed to let Kyra and Braeden go down to visit him in L.A. once a month.

Your friendship with Darren has grown immensely. For all intensive purposes, you two are like best friends. There are moments when you almost feel like there is something more between the two of you, but then you realize that you are just crazy.

It's been two months since you and the kids made the move to L.A. Darren helped you find a place that was big enough and safe. You had settled in, and made your place feel just like home. Kyra and Braeden loved having their own rooms, and loved being able to be close to both you and Darren. They were thriving here, something which you were afraid of at first.

Everything with the whole Alicia situation completely blew over. No one believed anything she had to say, and you were able to move on from that fiasco. The paparazzi were not invisible, they did still manage to get a picture here and there, but you and Darren just remained careful and cautious. It never got out of control, and in the grand scheme of things, your story was no longer at the top of everyone's bill.

Darren had come over for another one of your family movie nights. You, Darren, and the kids sat and watched Aladdin for the umpteenth time. The movie had finished, and you and Darren tucked Kyra and Braeden into bed. Once you had finished tucking them into bed, you and Darren sat on the couch to watch TV.

"Hey Paige, can we talk for a minute?" Darren asked.

"Yeah, of course Dare, what's on your mind?" you replied.

"This last year has been amazing. Getting to know Kyra and Braeden, and reconnecting with you; it's been so much better than I ever dreamed of. And you moving here with them has made me so happy I can't even explain it," he said.

"This year has been amazing for me too. I am so happy that you are here and that we are such close friends. I am happy I moved here too, it makes it easier on all of us," you said.

"Yeah, Paige, you have become my best friend, and sometimes I feel like it could be more," he said. "I am afraid this may change everything, and I pray that it won't, but I have to at least try."

"What are you saying Darren?" you asked. Could he really be doing what you think he is doing?

"I am saying that I like you Paige, and more than just my close friend," he said. "I know that there is more than just you and I to think about because of Kyra and Braeden, but I actually like the idea of us trying to become more of a family."

"Are you asking me out Darren?" you asked shocked.

"Yes Paige, I am," he replied.

You were completely stunned. You couldn't lie, you felt the same way, but was this really what was best for your kids? What if it didn't work out?

"I don't know about this, what happens if it doesn't work out?" you asked.

"Don't think like that, just answer me one question, and don't lie, do you feel the same way I do?" he asked.

"Yes," you replied.

"Then that is all that matters," he said. "All that matters is that we like each other and we want to be together. Don't you think it would be better for both Kyra and Braeden to have us be together and start to become more of a family? Don't you want us to be more of a family? I know I do."

"Are you sure about this Darren?" you asked. "We can't afford to take this lightly, not with everything that is at stake."

"I am more sure about this than anything," he said. "Don't you remember when we broke up four years ago, we agreed to keep an open heart that maybe one day if it was meant to be, we could get back together?"

"I do remember, Darren," you said.

"Then say yes Paige. Don't be afraid to start this," he said.

"Ok, I say yes," you said after a pause.

With that Darren hugged you and as he pulled away you looked into each other's eyes. Before you knew it, Darren leaned in and kissed you gently. You began to kiss him back as the kiss deepened. Finally the kiss broke, and Darren looked at you smiling from ear to ear. You couldn't believe anything that just happened. You were finally getting the family you always wanted, and nothing could make you happier.

* * *

**A/N: **New Chapter is here, I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13: A Second Chance

**Ch. 13 A Second Chance**

* * *

You and Darren have been dating for the last 7 months. Everything has been perfect. You are like the perfect little happy family. Things have been going so well that a month ago you, Darren, and the twins moved in together.

You were all settling in and getting used to the many intricacies of living together as a family. You had finally begun to form a suitable routine. Darren had his work on Glee, and you were able to watch the twins and work from home.

Everything was perfect, but lately you've been feeling under the weather. You think you are coming down with the flu because you're nauseous all the time.

"Thank you for the thought, babe," you said. "But, I'm not feeling well today."

"Again?" Darren asked. "You've been feeling sick all week. Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a bug," you said shrugging it off.

"Ok, well I have to head to the set, but I will be home as soon as I can," he said as he kissed you on the lips and grabbed his keys. "I love you Paige."

"I love you too, Darren. Have a great day at work," you said back.

With that Darren left for work, and you got the kids ready for preschool. After you dropped them off, you went home and began your work. You logged onto your laptop and signed into the company's network. You were in the middle of responding to emails when you realized you needed to look up something in your planner. You flipped through the pages of the planner trying to find today's date when your hands stopped and your eyes got wide. Your hands stopped on last Monday's date. At the top of the page in bright red you had written "Period day." You realized it had been 10 days and you had not had your period yet.

"Not again" was all you could think of. Your mind couldn't help but remember the memories you had from the last time you were pregnant. You immediately ran to the closest Walgreens and bought 6 different pregnancy tests, you had to be sure.

You had all six tests lined up in a row. In the last three minutes you managed to wear out the entire floor just walking back and forth. You jumped at the sound of the buzzer going off to let you know that the tests were ready. Your heart started racing and you were so nervous. You walked over to the counter and looked at the tests.

You couldn't believe what you saw. Every single test had a clear positive plastered on them. You didn't know what you were going to do. Everything was going so well. You and Darren were doing so great, and Kyra and Braeden were really thriving with you and Darren together. How was this going to change things? What if Darren didn't want another child? You didn't know what to do.

Darren had to work late on set tonight so he didn't get home until after you had put the twins to bed. You knew you had to tell Darren so you placed all six pregnancy tests next to where he places his keys every night. You laid in bed waiting for Darren to come home.

You were reading a book and didn't even hear Darren come in the door. It was almost 10 p.m. and you were just about to call it a night.

"You're pregnant?" Darren asked with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Yeah," you replied back.

Darren walked over to you and immediately pulled you into a hug and kissed you.

"I am so happy right now," he said. "I can't believe we're going to be parents again, I love you so much baby!"

"Really? You're sure about this?" you asked.

"Of course I am Paige. Why wouldn't I be?" he replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, but don't you think it's just a little too soon?" you said.

"Was it in our plan, no, but Paige, I missed out on so much with Kyra and Braeden. I know that was neither of our faults, but I knew the moment we started dating that I wanted to have more children with you," he said.

"Really? And exactly how many more children were you expecting to have?" you smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe about two more," he said nonchalantly.

"TWO MORE!" you coughed. "We already have two!"

"So I want a big family," he said.

"How about we just focus on this new addition before we start talking about another one?" you asked.

"hahaha deal," he said. "I just can't believe you are pregnant! I am just so ecstatic!"

"I am happy too! I was a little scared at first, mainly because I didn't know how you would react. But, now that I know you are excited, I can be excited too!" you said.

"I love you Paige, and I cannot wait to experience this with you," he said.

You and Darren spent the rest of the night cuddling. You knew that this wasn't necessarily what you had planned, but you were so happy. You were going to have another child, and this time Darren would be able to experience it with you. You were so happy, and you fell asleep wrapped in Darren's arms.

* * *

**A/N: **New chapter is posted! Sorry for the big jumps in time, but they needed to happen for the story to move along the way I wanted to. Please let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14: Is it the Look in Your Eyes

**Ch. 14 Is it the Look in Your Eyes**

* * *

This pregnancy has been a lot different than your first. For starters, you have Darren here to support you through it and secondly, you also have toddlers to take care of. The pregnancy itself is going very well. The baby is healthy, and developing at the normal rate.

You love Darren, and you are so happy that he is here for you, but lately he's been a little smothering. Ever since he found out you were pregnant he won't give you any space. He is so afraid of missing out on something, that it feels as though you can't breathe sometimes. You feel like saying something to him, but you don't want to. You know that deep down he is still a little heartbroken over missing out on so much with Kyra and Braeden, and this is his way to try and make up for that.

* * *

It is your 20 week check up and Darren is coming with you. Hopefully if baby decides to cooperate, you and Darren will know the gender of your growing child. You couldn't decide if you wanted a boy or a girl, you already had a boy and a girl, so now you just wanted baby to be healthy. You did have a feeling; however, that Darren wanted another little girl to spoil.

You were lying on the table with Darren sitting in the chair next to you. The lab tech lifted your shirt and began the ultrasound.

"The baby looks healthy, there's the head," she said. "There are the hands, and there are the feet. Healthy heartbeat and growth looks normal. Would you like to know the gender?"

You looked at Darren and he looked back at you before you both looked at her and said, "Yes."

"Well, it looks like you are having a little girl," she said.

"Really?" you said.

"A little girl?" Darren said.

You both were so happy. You were just happy that she was healthy and growing normal. Darren was overjoyed you were having a little girl.

* * *

You were lying in bed when Darren walked in and laid down next to you.

"I am so happy, Paige," he said. "I can't believe we're going to have another baby girl."

"I am happy too Dare," you replied. "I am just happy that she healthy and normal."

"Of course, me too," he said.

"So do you have any names in mind?" you asked.

"Hmmm," he said. "What about Arabella? Or Anastasia?"

"Ummm, I like Anastasia," you said.

"So Anastasia it is?" he asked.

"How about we think about it a little more before we make our final decision, we still have another 20 weeks to decide," you smirked.

"Alright, deal," he said. "So do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sure," you said. "What time?"

"I will be home around 7 p.m." he said.

"Ok, it's a date!" you replied.

* * *

You were excited for your date tonight. Darren told you to dress up because he was taking you somewhere special. You put on a cute little black dress you got at the mall. Considering you were pregnant, you managed to look kinda hot in your dress. It was about 6:55 p.m. when you received a test message from Darren.

**Darren**: Hey baby, I am so sorry, but we are running a few scenes behind on set. Do you mind meeting me here on set? You can sit in my trailer, and once I am finished we will head out. Xoxo

**You**: Ok, no problem. Can't wait to see you xoxo

You drove to the set and parked your car. You walked over to Darren's trailer and opened the door. Sitting on the counter was a vase filled with two-dozen long stem red roses (your favorite flower). You walked over to the roses and saw a card with your name on it.

"Paige, I am so happy that you are in my life. I am so happy that we have two beautiful children and another little angel on the way. I love you and I can't wait to see you. Come to the auditorium set and watch us film. Love you Always, Darren."

You smiled as you read the note. He was always so sweet and knew just how to make you smile. You walked to the set and saw Ryan Murphy. He directed you to sit in one of the seats, and told you to enjoy the scene.

You had just settled in your chair when you heard music begin to play. No one had called action, and you immediately recognized the song, "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. You thought Glee had already done this song before. Just as the words began to play, you saw the cast come out and do a little performance.

**_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._**

Cory was singing and Lea was coming out to join him.

_**Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**_

You then saw Diana and Chord walk out with Chris and Amber and start to sing their parts.

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.**_

Next up was Heather, Kevin, Naya, and Mark.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

And lastly Jenna and Harry join the crowd.

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**_

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Where was Darren? Why wasn't he a part of this scene? Then it hit you. They had done this song a couple of seasons ago. But, if they had already done this song then…OMG!

_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.**_

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
__**No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.**_

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

You had tears in your eyes and a smile plastered on your face.

**_Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby._**

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just then you saw Darren appear in the wings. He was wearing a tuxedo as he began to sing and walk over to you.

**_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._**

Darren was on one knee with a ring in his hand. Tears were in his eyes, as well as yours, and he was smiling ear to ear.

"So what do you say, baby?" he asked. "Will you marry me?"

You couldn't stop smiling. You couldn't believe this was happening right now. All you could do was nod with tears in your eyes and say a muffled "Yes" in return.

Everyone began to cheer and clap. Darren slid the ring on your finger grabbed you in his arms and kissed you. You can't remember ever feeling this happy. Your dreams were beginning to become true.

* * *

**A/N**: New chapter is here! Please let me know what you think and how I should continue!


	15. Chapter 15: Anastasia Marie

**Ch. 15 Anastasia Marie**

* * *

You were lying in bed next to Darren staring at your engagement ring. You are a week away from your due date, and have had a little trouble sleeping tonight because baby decided she didn't want to sleep. You still couldn't imagine that you were engaged to him. You both have come so far, and you never thought he would end up being the man of your dreams after everything that happened.

You finally finished the nursery. It was absolutely gorgeous. The walls were painted a light pink with white paneling that went from the floor to half-way up. You had dark cherry wood furniture, with pink bedding. Your theme was Precious Moments. There was a crib, a changing table, a rocking chair, an armoire, and a dresser. The room had pictures of you, Darren, Kyra and Braeden on the walls, and above the crib hung wooden letters that spelled "Anastasia Marie."

The wedding planning was going very well, you and Darren decided to wait until Anastasia was born to get married. Really the farthest you have gotten at this point is picking out your color scheme. You and Darren decided the main colors will be red and white, and platinum will be the accent color. There was so much going on to prepare for baby that the wedding plans have been going kinda slowly.

But, as you lied in bed next to Darren, you couldn't help but smile at how wonderful your life has turned out. Suddenly, you felt a sharp cramp in your stomach and you felt your water break.

"Darren, babe, wake up," you said frantically. "My water just broke."

Darren shot out of bed faster than you ever thought possible. "What?! Your water broke?! Ok, ok, ok, I got this, I got you, gotta get bags, gotta get car, must call doctor, gotta watch babies," he ranted.

"Babe, slow down, it's not an emergency, we have time, BREATHE," you said trying to calm him down.

"But, your water just broke, that means the baby is coming!" Darren was still freaking out.

"Yes, but we have time to call Joey to watch Kyra and Braeden, while we are gone, so while I call Joey, calmly pack the bags in the car and get ready, ok?" you said still trying to calm him down.

"Ok, I'm on it," he said.

You called Joey and let him know what was happening and he said he would be right there. You woke up Kyra and Braeden and explained to them what was going to happen, and they were excited, but a little sad they couldn't come too. You told them that it would be a while before baby came, and once she did they could come and see her.

Once Joey arrived, you and Darren got in the car and he drove you to the hospital. You checked in, and got settled in the room. Darren made the calls to both your parents and his to let them know that baby is officially on her way, and they both agreed to fly out as soon as they could tomorrow morning.

"I can't believe she's finally coming!" Darren said.

"I know, are you ready for baby number 3?" you asked.

"More than you know," he said.

* * *

5 hours later

* * *

"I want the drugs! Give me the epidural! NOW!" you screamed.

You were in pain and you wanted it to go away. Darren tried handing you ice chips, but you just yelled at him to get you the drugs. Once the contraction ended, you could finally breathe again.

"I'm sorry baby, I don't mean to yell at you," you apologized.

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize, just keep breathing, and they will give you the epidural as soon as you are ready for it," he said.

"I'm ready for it now!" you said.

"I know, but the doctor's said it's still too soon," he said.

* * *

6 hours later

* * *

"Push baby, push," Darren said.

"Uuurrrrrrgggggggaaaaaahh!" you grunted.

"Almost there, almost there! You can do it baby, I love you," he said.

"I don't want to, no more pushing, no," you pleaded.

"Just one more push Paige, I can see the head," the doctor said.

"Aaaagghhhuuuuuuughhhhhh" you said as you pushed with all of your might.

"That's it, baby, you can do it, here she comes!" Darren said with tears in his eyes.

Before you knew it you heard the cry of a little baby. Immediately the doctor lifted her up and handed her to you. You were crying as you held your new little baby girl in your arms. Darren was crying as the doctor handed him the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. Once it was cut, the nurse took her to get cleaned off, and Darren just began to kiss you on the forehead and the lips.

"I love you baby, I love you so much. She is perfect; you are perfect, thank you for making me the happiest man on earth," he said in tears.

"I love you too," you replied.

Just then, the nurse handed baby over to Darren, and he got to hold her for the first time.

"Hello little Anastasia, I am your daddy. I love you, and I want you to know that you are perfect. I am so happy you are here, and you are daddy's little princess," he cooed.

You were in tears. It brought you so much joy to see Darren here with you, and you were so happy that he was able to experience this. He missed out with Kyra and Braeden, and now he had his second chance. Darren was lying in the hospital bed with you and you were both looking at Anastasia mesmerized by her every being. You two were so happy at this moment, and nothing could bring you down.

* * *

**A/N: **New chapter is here! Yay! Please let me know what you think :)


	16. Chapter 16: Dreams Do Come True

**Ch. 16 Dreams Do Come True**

* * *

The garden looked almost angelic. There were rows of white chairs all facing the altar. Up the aisle ran a white runner with red rose petals drizzled on each side of the runner. There were platinum candelabras wrapped in red rose garland up near the altar. Behind the altar was a fountain surrounded by red roses. The garden looked so elegant with the touches of red, white, and platinum.

The guests had all arrived, and it was time to begin. The music began to play, and it was time for the precession to begin. Leading the way were Julia and Brian. The bridesmaids were all wearing simple red dresses that cut off just above the knee, and had simple white rose bouquets. The groomsmen all wore black tuxedos with red vests, a red tie, and a white rose boutonniere. Following Julia and Brian were Devin and Nick, Meredith and Joe W., Jaime Lyn and Joey R., and Lauren and Chuck.

After all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen took their places by the altar, Braeden had his turn as the ring bearer in his little tuxedo. He wore a white jacket with a red vest, tie, and red rose boutonniere. He carried a single white pillow with a red accent. He was dressed just like his dad. It was hard to believe he was almost six years old.

After Braeden walked down the aisle, Kyra and Anastasia followed. They each wore a plain white dress with a simple red sash. They each carried a little basket filled with red rose petals, and they had a little too much fun dropping them on the ground. You couldn't believe Kyra was almost six years old, and little Anastasia was already one year old.

Darren then took his place next to the altar. He was matching Braeden in a white tuxedo jacket, red vest and tie, and red rose boutonniere. He stood facing the audience waiting for you to make your entrance.

Finally, it was your turn to walk down the aisle. The bridal march began and your dad grasped your arm. This was it. This was the moment you had always been waiting for. You looked amazing and stunning in your dress. You wore a simple, yet elegant dress. It was a white laced trumpet-style dress, with a simple off-white sash. You wore a simple diamond pendant necklace with matching stud earrings.

You began to walk down the aisle, and all you saw at that moment was Darren staring back at you. You kept your focus on him as you walked down the aisle with your dad. You couldn't stop smiling, and neither could Darren. You finally reached Darren, and after a little hesitation, your dad handed you over to him.

You and Darren both walked up to the altar and stood there as the pastor began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two lives, Paige and Darren…" the pastor began.

You couldn't imagine you were finally here. You were so happy, and overjoyed. You glanced over at Darren, who looked over at you and mouthed a simple "I love you." You mouthed it back and smiled at him. Before you knew it, it was time for the vows.

"Do You Darren Everett Criss, take thee Paige Alexandria Sullivan to be your loftily wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do you part?" the pastor asked.

"I do," Darren said with tears in his eyes.

"Do You Paige Alexandria Sullivan, take thee Darren Everett Criss to be your loftily wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do you part?" the pastor asked you.

"I do," you answered with tears.

'May I have the rings please?" the pastor asked. Chuck then handed the pastor the rings.

"Darren, repeat after me," The pastor said and Darren grabbed your hand and the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Darren said as he slipped the ring on your finger.

"Paige, repeat after me," The pastor said and you grabbed Darren's hand and the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," you said as you slipped the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the pastor said.

At that moment Darren lifted up your veil and kissed you. You were bursting at the seams. It was official; you were now married to Darren. This was one on the happiest days of your life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Darren Criss," the pastor said as the procession music began to play.

You and Darren walked down the aisle hand-in-hand as husband and wife. Your life was finally complete. You had three gorgeous children, and now you were married to the man of your dreams, and the father of your children. Your family was finally complete, and you couldn't imagine life any better.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay new chapter is here! Please let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

You and Darren have been married for twelve years. Kyra and Braeden were 18 years old and just about to start their first year of college. Anastasia was 12 years old and about to start junior high. And last, but not least, your youngest son, Mason Alexander, was ten years old and about to start the 5th grade.

You couldn't believe twelve years have gone by. Kyra and Braeden decided to follow in yours and Darren's footsteps. They both wanted to study theatre, and they were both going to the University of Michigan. You were going to miss them both, but you knew it was for the best to let them go and live their dreams.

Anastasia and Mason; however, were much more into sports than the arts. Anastasia loved soccer and volleyball, and Mason loved basketball and baseball. You loved your children, and nothing made you and Darren happier than to see them doing what they loved.

You and Darren survived it all. It was hard to imagine everything you had been through, and everything you survived. If you had a chance to talk to yourself 16 years ago and tell yourself where you are now, you would have never believed it. Sure, you and Darren had your fair share of fights and arguments. But, that was normal for any couple. In the end, you always knew that you loved each other, and that you would always be there for each other. second chances were always worth it in the end. If you hadn't have given Darren a second chance, your life wouldn't be as amazing as it is now. Your life was perfect and you couldn't ask for more.

**Then End.**

* * *

**A/N: **I finished this story! Please let me know what you think. I added Ch. 16 and I updated chapter 1. Please let me know what you think :)**  
**


End file.
